On the Wings of Angels
by Redroses
Summary: On Hold - Serena's friends decide to take her to a fortune teller. They don't know what this forseer will tell them, but nothing is as it seems when higher powers are involved.
1. Default Chapter

Title: On the Wings of Angels  
  
Author: Redroses  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Chapter: Prologue  
  
Disclaimers: Well I don't own any of the rights to Sailormoon. I   
  
am just using the characters to fit in my story.  
  
Now this was one of my old stories(well first stories) I had written   
  
under my old pen name Silvery*white*rose. You can find the old version   
  
of this story at ASMR under that pen name. Although with a new name and   
  
new ideas comes a new title. Tell me what you think.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
It was a clear quiet afternoon in Tokyo. The sky was blue and the sun   
  
shined brightly above the beautiful city. It was such a peaceful day until  
  
four young women decided to drag one of their friend's kicking and screaming with  
  
them. The blond, they keep in the middle of their circle, eyed each one of her   
  
friends carefully.  
  
"Come on, Serena, this should be really fun!" Exclaimed a bubbly   
  
blonde as they continued on with their path.  
  
"Yeah, Serena. Mina's right." Piped a tall brunette who was bringing up the  
  
rear.  
  
"Serena, this your 16th birthday and we thought this would be fun to do."   
  
A dark-haired girl with purple eyes added as she lead them to their destination.  
  
"Besides Serena, we are the ones paying for this." Informed a thoughtful   
  
blue-haired girl walking next to her.  
  
"I know, but I never thought about going to one of those people before.   
  
I'm just a little scared of what she might tell me, guys." She paused, "You know,   
  
maybe I don't have a great life in the future. I'm a failure. Or even worse, I might   
  
never find true love." Serena replied in a scared voice. She had never experienced   
  
true love before. What if she never did?   
  
"Serena please, you have all kind of guys at school drooling all over you.   
  
I think you could go out with any one of them." Mina stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"Yeah, if you weren't so picky!" Raye agitated at her friend. She really   
  
wished Serena would open up more around the male part of the population.  
  
"I'd love to have all kinds of guys drooling over me," Lita added with   
  
hearts in her brown eyes.  
  
They all looked at her and sweatdrops appeared on their foreheads. Lita sure   
  
was boy crazy just like Mina. Serena smiled as she remembered going to the mall   
  
with the two girls as they giggled at all the guys, they thought were cute. Or as   
  
Lita puts, 'He looks just like my old boyfriend.'  
  
"Okay guys, this is the place." Amy stopped in front of a dark, strange-looking   
  
house. The large window was covered in moons and stars. It said: 'Luna Moone   
  
Mystic...Foresees all and tells your future. True Love, Money, and Health. See what   
  
the stars have written for you.'  
  
"Let's go," The girls chimed. They nodded and walked in, hearing the bell   
  
above the door, they knew it was to inform someone they had come in.  
  
Out of the little door, which looked like it led to the rest of the house,   
  
came a tall woman wearing a black robe which had cresent moons and bright yellow and   
  
white stars on it. It covered her head and all you could see were her cat like eyes.   
  
They seemed to glow a yellow color, the girls all noted.  
  
"You are all here for a reading today?" Asked the woman.  
  
"Yes." They replied together.  
  
"Good. Follow me this way." The woman stated and showed them into a smaller   
  
room which was lit with a red glowing light. The room was quite small. It had a table   
  
in the center of the room with two chairs sitting opposite of each other. One of the   
  
chairs was up against the wall while the other one was in front of 4 others. Serena   
  
noticed in the center of the table was a small, shining crystal ball. She looked  
  
around and saw all the dark, beautiful fabric lining the walls. She saw the strings of  
  
colored beads hang in one of the doorways. The room itself was quite dark, but for some  
  
reason it wasn't scary. Then, she noticed the woman motioning for them to sit. She   
  
introduced herself.  
  
"My name is Luna Moone. Which one of you will be first?" She asked as she sat   
  
down. She removed her hood from her head. Serena noticed the woman was very beautiful.   
  
She had a creamy complexion that complemented her eyes, and long flowing midnight black   
  
hair which seem to shine even more in the soft glow.  
  
"I guess I am." Serena spoke quietly.  
  
"Okay, well let's begin." Stated Luna. Serena then sat in the chair in front   
  
of the others and waited patiently for her to begin. Luna took a hold of both of   
  
Serena's hands and closed her eyes for a moment like she was in deep thought. She quickly   
  
opened them and looked into the crystal ball and started.  
  
"I see you were afraid to come here at first. You weren't sure what type of   
  
information I would give you. I see you are afraid of being a failure and you think   
  
you will not find your true love. Afraid the guys will like you for what they see on   
  
the outside." Luna told her matter-of-factly.  
  
They all seemed to be very shocked, but not as shocked as Serena. 'How did this   
  
woman know this about me?'  
  
"I see everything." Luna told her, knowing her unspoken question.   
  
There was a collective gasp which filled the once quiet room. Luna looked at   
  
everyone and the girls became quiet once more. All were waiting to hear what she had to   
  
say next.  
  
"I see you are very fond of singing and you play the piano beautifully. I also   
  
see you following a career in the music industry. You will have to work hard, but I see   
  
you making it big. Everyone will adore you. You will put a lot of love, happiness, and   
  
hope into what you sing."  
  
Serena couldn't believe this woman knew she loved to sing and played the piano   
  
as well. She had been taking lessons since she was five years old. She also started   
  
taking vocal lessons at the age of nine. She would have recitals and everyone would   
  
tell her she was great. She loved music. She often thought about a career in Music,   
  
but didn't think she could do it. Now knowing she should, and would be great. She   
  
would go for it.  
  
Luna continued, "I see you will find your soulmate in the future. Once everything   
  
starts to get settled in your life. But I must warn you though, if you don't keep your   
  
eyes open. It might pass you by. You must give love a chance, and try to find it. Believe   
  
me, you will know when you find it. Make sure you are ready, willing, and able once you   
  
have found it." She paused and began again,  
  
"Oh yes, there is one more thing I can see. This gentleman will be a little   
  
older. He will have deep, ocean blue eyes and have a very strong aura about him. He   
  
will also be scared about love. That is what I foresee in your future."  
  
"Wow," Was the only reply from the girls. Serena was just too shocked to say   
  
anything. She nodded and got up for one of her friends to go next.  
  
----------An hour later-----------------------------------  
  
The girls paid and thanked Luna. They walked out the door quickly. Once outside,   
  
the chattering began.  
  
"I can't believe what she told us." Confusion evident in Raye's face.  
  
"Yes, I know. She was so right about how we all felt." Amy chimed in.  
  
"It is so incredible. This makes me so happy." Piped Mina.   
  
"Yeah, it is. I just can't believe we have to wait for true love. I mean, until   
  
we are all in our careers." Lita sighed, a little sad she wouldn't find true love for a   
  
while. Still, she could have fun trying. They all would.   
  
Serena had been quiet since her reading was given to her. She began to speak to   
  
her dazed friends.  
  
"Thanks so much for bring me here. I really loved it. I enjoyed knowing good   
  
things are in store for me in the future. But I know I have to help it to happen, and   
  
I promise you all I will." Serena spoke with a serious and determined air around her.  
  
"You're welcome." They exclaimed.  
  
"Well, let's get going if we still plan on having my up all night slumber party.   
  
Remember, it is still my birthday." Serena told her friends.  
  
"Let's go!" They cheered and ran down the streets of Tokyo to Serena's house.  
  
If they had looked back at the house they had just exited, they would have seen   
  
someone was watching them. Luna smiled and closed the curtain.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well that is it for the prologue. Let me know what you think. I will have the next   
  
chapter out shortly just have a few changes need to be done.  
  
Thank you 


	2. On the Wings Of Angels ch1

Title: On the Wings of Angels  
  
Author: Redroses  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Chapter: One  
  
Disclaimers: Again I don't own any rights to sailormoon just using  
  
the characters to fit my story. I hope you like what I have written in the   
  
prologue. Again reviews are appreciated.   
  
I would also like to thank all that have reviewed this new story of mine.  
  
I do appreciate you taking the time to read and leave a review. I am taking  
  
all that is said in the reviews. One in particular, thank you for letting me know  
  
about the age for girls and vocal lessons. I will take it in consideration.  
  
Now on with the story.  
  
*******24 hours later across the ocean in a different part of the world*******  
  
On the quiet road a blue honda drove steadily to its destination. Inside you can   
  
see four handsome men smiling at their angry friend. It was a nice day for a drive. They  
  
had decided it could take their minds off things. All of them but one. He was just too   
  
damn angry at having been dragged out of the dorms for this stupid reason.  
  
"I can't believe I actually let you guys drag me with you." Yelled an agitated   
  
dark haired male. He looked at his so called friends and grunted.  
  
"Well, we did, so get over it. There is not a whole lot you can do about it   
  
now." Came the reply of a young man with short blond hair. "Anyways what are you so  
  
pissed about? It will be fun."  
  
"Yeah, Darien, you need to loosen up." Added a tall man with long brown hair   
  
pulled into a ponytail. He looked at Darien and could see the steam coming from his ears.  
  
'Boy, he is angry!'  
  
"Darien, I normally wouldn't agree with this, but you have been working too   
  
hard. I mean, even more than myself." Commented an intelligent, looking, long, blond   
  
haired man. Zack was just too busy admiring the beautiful homes.  
  
"I have not. Besides it is the end of our first year in college and I stil want   
  
to ace my finals. I need to stay on the right track. My grandfather didn't pay for this   
  
education for nothing." He hissed with an icy glare at each of them.  
  
  
  
"We all do. Our parents don't expect anything less, but Darien, you do need to kick  
  
back sometime." Snapped Jason. He knew Darien was just upset about his grandfather. Who   
  
wouldn't be. First his parents and now his grandfather, how much more could Darien really  
  
take?  
  
The other young man that had been with them finally spoke up. "It's TOO late now   
  
because here we are." Interrupted the young man with shoulder length white hair. He knew   
  
Darien wasn't actually angry about being dragged here, well maybe. But was scared of   
  
what the woman would say.  
  
They looked to the house Micheal had drove up to. It was a dark, blue two story   
  
house. The curtains were all drawn and there were paint chippings along the railing of   
  
the house from aging. They looked at a large window and it read:  
  
'Setsuna Moone Mystic...Foresees all and tells your future. True Love, Money,   
  
and Health. See what the stars have written out for you.'  
  
'I can't believe I'm actually going through with THIS. I must be CRAZY. I am   
  
going to KILL them!' Darien thought angrily while walking up to the door with the others.  
  
Every once in a while glaring at each of them and muttering words about death, skwered   
  
alive, and roasting friends over a nice hot flame.  
  
They all walked in together listening to the bell ring above the door. They stood   
  
there waiting for someone to greet them. The next thing they saw was a woman coming out   
  
from a door which lead to the rest of the house.  
  
Darien noticed she wore a black robe with cresent moons and pink stars all over   
  
it. They all noticed the only thing you could see of the woman were her garnet, pink   
  
colored eyes.  
  
"Are you all here for a reading?" She asked them.  
  
"Yes." Jason answered and they all nodded in agreement. Micheal elbowed Darien.   
  
Darien glared at his friend then nodded unwillingly.  
  
She motion for them to follow her and she lead them into a smaller room with a   
  
red glowing light. They noticed there, in the center of the room, was a small table with   
  
two chairs opposite each other next to it. One of the chairs was up against the wall  
  
while the other one was in front of four others. She motioned for the young men to take   
  
a seat.  
  
"I am Setsuna Moone." She introdued herself to them.  
  
"So, which one of you will be first?" She asked.  
  
"He is." They all claimed as they pushed Darien into the chair next to the table.   
  
Darien shot them a look which said 'Don't Mess With ME!' They all looked at him and   
  
shrugged nonchaltantly. He looked at the table and saw there was a shiny crystal ball   
  
in the center of it. Next, he looked at the woman across from him and noticed she had  
  
pulled down her hood to reveal a beautiful long dark haired woman. She had a creamy   
  
complexion and silky midnight black hair with a strange green tint to it, flowing loosly  
  
over her shoulders. Her garnet eyes were what stood out the most. 'Very beautiful even   
  
with the strange tint,' Darien thought.  
  
She took a hold of both of Darien's hands and closed her eyes. He thought she   
  
looked to be in a deep sleep. She then quickly snapped her eyes open and began to speak   
  
clearly to him.  
  
"I see you didn't want to come here at first. Your friends dragged you. And   
  
actually you still don't want to be here." She informed him. Darien looked over his left   
  
shoulder and smirked at his friends. 'At least she understands what I am feeling.' He   
  
looks at her once more waiting for her to continue.  
  
"I see you are not sure of what I will tell you." She paused looking for   
  
the right words. "I see you are very lonely and feel something is missing from your life.   
  
You have school, your friends," Darien snorts at that comment. "Your grandfather, but I   
  
see he is very ill." She paused again letting him absorb what she was saying, "I don't   
  
see him with us much longer." Darien couldn't believe what this woman was telling him.   
  
'How the hell did this woman know about my grandfather and his health?'  
  
"I can see all. And I know your grandfather wants you to be happy and not mouring   
  
for him when he is gone." She pointed out answering his question and more.  
  
Darien thought about this and waited for her to continue. 'Go on.'  
  
"I will go on now." She explained knowing her next words would certainly   
  
catch his attention. All his friends could do is watch in amazment of the woman   
  
and her knowledge.  
  
"I see you enjoy working with computers now and it will help you in the   
  
future. I see you building your own company into a success. It will take you places."   
  
She breathed and looked at the stone cold expression on his face. "But you will still   
  
not be truly happy. You will still be looking for your other half. Your soulmate."   
  
She claimed, knowing full well he could not believe he actually was meant for someone.  
  
'I can't believe this. ME, Darien Shields has a soulmate,' he thought with a   
  
small smile coming across his face.  
  
"I know you are happy about this, but you need to keep a look out. You need to   
  
open yourself up to love and let it fill your heart when you think it is right for   
  
you. If you don't than it may possibly slip through your grasp."  
  
Darien nodded and began to get up so one of his friends could go next. As he   
  
was about to go to another seat. She quickly grabbed his hands again.  
  
"I see this woman, your soulmate, will have golden blond hair which will make   
  
her look like an angel. She will also have soulful blue eyes. This is all I can see."   
  
Darien was taken aback by what she had actually told him. 'An angel' was all he could  
  
think of as he moved to a different chair.  
  
***************one hour later*************************************  
  
They all walked out of the house after thanking and paying the woman. Once   
  
outside on their way to their car, Zack began to speak.  
  
"I truly can't believe what she told us." Zack noted trying to let everything   
  
she told them sink in.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Jason answered and Nate nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well, we'll just see how much of what she told us will come true." Concluded   
  
the straight forward Micheal.  
  
Darien, who had been quiet ever since she had given him the reading, was still   
  
trying to absorb what she had said. HE was not meant to be alone. Although he felt like   
  
it since his parents had died and now he was living with his grandfather, whom was very  
  
sick.  
  
Soulmate. He had a soulmate and would never really be alone, but he would have   
  
to find her. He would have to be willing to love, to find her. Though, if he wasn't   
  
careful, she would slip through his grasp. 'Could I really have a soulmate out there?  
  
Am I really not meant to be alone? But don't the ones you love just leave?'  
  
"Darien...Darien, are you okay?" Asked Micheal, now concerned his friend   
  
hadn't spoken.  
  
"Yeah, fine. I'm just trying to absorb what she told me." He offered honestly.  
  
"Yeah, we all are." Added Jason.  
  
"Hey, let's get back to the dorms. I have some studying I need to get to."   
  
Stated Zack.  
  
"Yes, lets get going." Nate agreed. They all got into the car and headed back   
  
to their dorms.  
  
If they had looked back at the house. They would have seen someone watching   
  
them. As they drove away, Setsuna smiled and closed the curtain.  
  
************In the house******************************************  
  
A bright light and tiny sparkles started to form as she turned from the window.   
  
A few seconds later there stood another woman with dark hair and had on a matching robe   
  
to Setsuna. If you looked closely you could tell the women were related. Some even thought   
  
they were twins if not for the eye color and the green tint Setsuna had in her hair. The   
  
new woman, who had appeared, had yellow cat eyes.  
  
"Why my DEAR sister, what do I owe the pleasure?" Setsuna huffed angrily that   
  
she had surprised her.  
  
"Aren't we just a little cranky?" Luna asked sacrastically.  
  
"You would be too if someone snuck up on you."  
  
"Okay, I'm sorry. Now how did it go?" Luna asked watching Setsuna's face carefully.  
  
"It went well, but I think he is still not quite convinced about everything I   
  
told him, having a soulmate is true. He is still scared he will end up alone."  
  
"Yes, I know. The death of his parents didn't help any."  
  
"Now all he has is his grandfather."  
  
"Yes, and we both know how it will turn out, don't we?" Luna replied with   
  
concern evident in her voice. All Setsuna could do was nod.  
  
"You know sister, you never did tell me why you are here?" Setsuna asked trying   
  
to change the subject.  
  
"My assignment was a success and now that yours is done with... well, she wants   
  
to see us." Luna told her.  
  
Setsuna looked stunned and tried to respond, "S..She?"  
  
"Yes, we must go and see her."  
  
As they were talking, another light started to come forth. This time it was a   
  
clear white light. When the light vanished, they could see a very distinguish looking   
  
gentleman stand in its place.  
  
"Artemis!" They both cried and ran to hug him.  
  
"Hello, ladies. Are we ready to go see her? She's waiting for us." He indicated.  
  
"Yes." They chimed in unison while each of them grabbed one of his arms. The next   
  
thing you saw was a great light with white, yellow and garnet colors and then they were   
  
gone. Nothing was left standing in the place where the house once stood.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Okay another chapter is done. So what do you think? Who is Setsuna, Luna and   
  
Artemis? And who is this person they went to see? I hope you like what you are   
  
reading so far.  
  
Thank you  
  
Redroses 


	3. On the Wings Of Angels ch2

Title: On The Wings of Angels  
  
Author: Redroses  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Chapter: Two  
  
Disclaimers:  
  
OKay here is the next chapter. I hope you will all enjoy this.  
  
Take care and thank you all for taking the time to read my little   
  
story. Enjoy!!!  
  
Oh by the way...Merry Christmas!!!!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"Do we really have to be here?" Whispered Setsuna to Luna and Artemis   
  
as she played with her now white robe. The robes which Setsuna and Luna had on  
  
were now white with pink moons and stars for Setsuna, and yellow moons and stars  
  
for Luna. Now what was also visible were their magnificant wings folded neatly  
  
behind them.   
  
"You know she wants to talk with us. And we can't avoid it. I mean   
  
she is our superior. We could be in a lot of trouble if we don't." Luna paused   
  
then an evil grin spread across her face as she looked into her sister's   
  
eyes. "You wouldn't be scared, would you?"  
  
Setsuna glared at her sister and then answered. "YES, I am. And I   
  
know you are too, so you might as well admit it."  
  
"You're right, she is very powerful." Laughed Luna. Artemis who had   
  
been quiet all through the conversation finally spoke up.  
  
"You two need to be quiet. She'll be here any minute and I don't want   
  
to get on her bad side." Stated the annoyed man.  
  
All of a sudden a voice was heard.  
  
"I'm GLAD to see YOU waited SO PATIENTLY for me to arrive." Declared   
  
the elegant woman who walked in and caught them talking to each other and not   
  
very quietly either. Sweatdrops appear on all of their foreheads at being   
  
caught talking just like when a teacher would catch her students doing the same   
  
thing. They all had their heads down as she came forward and sat down infront   
  
of them to discuss their new assignments.  
  
"Now, I would like to know how everything went with your assignments.   
  
Luna, Setsuna....well?"  
  
The two looked up and saw a very tall striking woman looking at them   
  
closely. She had long silver hair and bright silver eyes. She also wore a   
  
white robe, but hers was a little different. It was white with silver cresent   
  
moons, silver stars and silver specks all over it. It was made of the most   
  
delicate fabric anyone had ever since. It was quite beautiful. If you looked   
  
closely you could also see her large pure white wings on her back which were   
  
folded behind her. To top of her exquiste look laid a golden crown with large   
  
diamond in the center of it. She had a very regal aura about her.  
  
"My assignment went very well. I met with the girls and told them as   
  
much as I could about their futures. The blonde named Serena was a little   
  
hesitant I could tell, but started to loosen up as I spoke of her future."   
  
Luna was the first to speak.  
  
"My assignment also went good, except I'm not sure how much of it   
  
any of the guys believed what I had to say...especially the dark haired male   
  
named Darien. With everything he's gone through it is hard for him to   
  
believe." Setsuna finished with a hint of sadness in her voice.  
  
"I know it has been difficult for him and it will still be difficult   
  
when his grandfather passes, but it will get better. And this is why I called   
  
to speak with you. This is concerning your next assignment." She began to   
  
explain to them. They looked at her a little confused at how this had to   
  
deal with their next assignment, they waited for her to continue.  
  
"You both are going back to earth. You will be keeping an eye on them   
  
and making sure this path is the path they stay on. I want you protect and  
  
guide them. You will be their personal guardian angels, do we understand?" She   
  
told them more than asked.  
  
"Ma'am, what do you mean go back to earth?" Setsuna questioned for   
  
she really didn't like the idea of going back there and watching over them   
  
so closely.  
  
"I mean you are to make friends with them, lead them to the correct   
  
paths and make sure they meet their soulmates."  
  
"But how? I mean they know what each of us looks like." Luna asked.  
  
"Yes, how? I mean the men would recognize me instantly."  
  
"You will be making some slight changes in your appearance and you   
  
will be switching who you watch over. So Luna will watch over the men while   
  
Setsuna will watch over the girls. Do I make myself clear?" She stated firmly   
  
and the girls nodded their heads in shock as what their next assigned was.   
  
They were going back to earth to live and watch over their assignments. They   
  
were going to be personal guardians to them.  
  
Artemis who had been standing there quietly was relieved he was not   
  
apart of this assignment for he also didn't like the idea of going back to earth   
  
and living there among everyone. Hey, once you've lived in heaven, you don't want   
  
to go back. As Artemis was thinking he was interrupted from his thoughts.  
  
"Artemis, I don't want you to think you are not a part of this for   
  
you have the main responsiblity to watch over all of them. You are to be   
  
helping Luna and Setsuna out and reporting to me. I also want you to live   
  
down on earth so they can reach you quickly if any problems should come arise.   
  
I don't want this to fail. Those soulmates are meant to be together and   
  
I want to make DAMN sure they will." She declared and all eyes were on   
  
her for she had never used a word like that one there or spoke so strongly.   
  
They all nodded in agreement for they didn't want to anger her because of the   
  
way she just spoke and her temperment was well known among everyone in heaven.  
  
  
  
"That is all for now. You know your assignments and I would like you   
  
all to be ready to go back to earth in 1 week our time. So you will need to   
  
take what ever is necessary, make the proper arrangements to take care of   
  
anything that needs to be taking care of before you go back. One last thing,   
  
I would also like for you to get your appearances slightly altered." Pausing   
  
to make sure they were listening to her directions. "Luna, I want you to cut   
  
your hair about shoulder length and straight. Setsuna, I would also like your   
  
hair cut to the middle of your back and curled. I think these alterations will   
  
be enough for you. But you also have to make sure no one ever sees your wings.   
  
I want you to make sure to leave the magic up which will be protecting you down   
  
on eath. Okay. That is it for now. I want you to go and start getting ready.   
  
All the necessary things must be taken care before next week arrives." She had   
  
stated and looked at them.  
  
"That is it. Unless you have a few questions, if not you are dismissed."  
  
They all nodded quietly and walked out of the room they were just in.   
  
Once out of the room they began to speak.  
  
"I...I...just....can't....believe..it." Luna stuttered.  
  
"I know what you mean. Having to go back to earth and live among them   
  
is going to be very interesting to say the least." Setsuna added.  
  
"Well, ladies. If you will excuse me I have a few things to do before   
  
dinner. I will see you later." Artemis interrupted and then left them to talk.  
  
"I guess we should be going to get things taken care of because a week's   
  
time is not long enough. If you will excuse me, I will see you later. Sister."   
  
Finished Setsuna.  
  
"I will, see you later then." Answered Luna as she turned to walk away.  
  
'This should be really interesting.' Were Setsuna's last thoughts as   
  
she walked in the opposite direction away from her sister.   
  
***********A week later***************************************  
  
They all met up again a week later about an hour before they were   
  
scheduled to leave. They were meeting in the departure room so their superior   
  
could give them any last minute details.  
  
"I'm glad to see everyone is ready for their new assignments." She   
  
spoke to them with a gleam in her eyes.  
  
"Yes ma'am. We have taken care of everything and are ready to begin."   
  
It was decided earlier Artemis would speak for all of them.  
  
"Good. Artemis, I want you to find some kind of middle point so you   
  
are there to help Setsuna, and Luna whenever they need you. They will need to   
  
be able to get a hold of you very quickly." She looked at Artemis.  
  
"Now all of you know time up here is quite different than time down   
  
on earth. So what that means is 2 years have passed since you were last down   
  
there."  
  
They looked at each other trying to realize what that meant. They   
  
understood time was different, but they didn't know it was that different.  
  
"Yes, time has moved ahead and I want to let you know what has happen   
  
since then. Setsuna your group has just finished high school and will be   
  
starting Tokyo University in the fall. Serena has kept up with her studies   
  
and her music. I want you to help her in starting her career. There have been   
  
a few inquires about her by the music industry but since she was a minor her   
  
parents didn't want anything to do with it until Serena was old enough to   
  
handle it on her own. That is where you come in. I want you to make friends   
  
with all the girls but I want you to be her way into the industry. The girls   
  
are also doing well. Rei is still working at the temple and wants to major   
  
in religion in college. I want you to remind her that it is what she is   
  
meant for. Amy has been studying hard and she is on her way to become a great   
  
pediatric doctor. Lita has went to study abrod during the last 2 summers   
  
with the great chefs in Europe and will be studying it in college. I want you   
  
to make sure she stays on that path. Now Mina has been doing some modeling.   
  
And I want you to help her find away in also. So I want you to direct them.   
  
Do you understand?"   
  
"Yes ma'am guidance. I will do my best." Insured Setsuna.  
  
"Now Luna, the men have been in college for 3 years and are going to   
  
their Senior years. They all know what directions they plan on taking and I   
  
want you to make sure they do it and make a success out of it. Darien, Micheal,   
  
and Zach have been discussing going into business together in the computer   
  
industry. Jason is talking about doing their security system and going into   
  
that business. Now Nate has been studying cooking for a while and plans to   
  
open up a chain of restaurants so I want you to make sure that all of what   
  
they are doing is taken care of. I want you to befriend them and make sure   
  
you can help them get everything started. One last thing Darien's grandfather   
  
passed away last year so he is still trying to accept it. I want you to help   
  
him understand his grandfather is in a better place and he shouldn't shut   
  
himself off to his friends. Do you understand everything I told you?"   
  
"Yes, I understand."   
  
"Good because I will not accept failures understood?" She asked all of   
  
them. They nodded at her statement.  
  
"Very well, now it is time for you to leave. So please get what you will   
  
need."  
  
They went to gather their things and stand together so they could leave   
  
all at once and arrive together.  
  
"One last thing.....make sure when the time comes they DO meet their   
  
respective soulmates. I will let Artemis know the time. I also want to say be   
  
careful about your wings.....keep the magic up for that is what protects you.   
  
Now take care." She smiled and waved to them. They waved back as they   
  
dissappeared into bright sparkles of color.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Okay, so what do you think? Kind of different, huh? I can't wait to hear of   
  
what you think of this chapter. Now what do you think will happen in the next   
  
chapter? And who is Luna, Setsuna, and Artemis's superior?   
  
Do you have any guess? Thanks for reading my stories. 


	4. ON the wings of Angels ch3

Title: On The Wings Of Angels  
  
Author: Redroses  
  
Chapter: 3  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimers: Do I really have to say this again? No...I dont own any rights to sailormoon.   
  
I wish I did. Anyone would like to own the rights to that great cartoon. However it is   
  
not ours to own. Sorry people. I bet all of you out there wondered when I would   
  
write the next chapter of this story. I am sooooo sorry, but when writer's block   
  
happens you can't do anything to help it. Here is the next chapter so   
  
please let me know what you think? Also let me know what you think of my other   
  
stories. Love the email...thanks.  
  
Now on with the long awaited next chapter.winks  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
It was a plesant late august afternoon. Not a cloud in the sky, the birds were   
  
chirping in a nearby tree and many people were walking through the campus of Tokyo   
  
University.  
  
However, one young blond was looking at the schedule in her hands not really   
  
paying attention to where she was walking. 'Cool. I got the classes I wanted.' Serena   
  
smiled as she looked over her schedule for the semester that would be starting in 2 weeks.  
  
Meanwhile someone was watching the young blond from a distance and talking to  
  
herself.  
  
"Okay Sets. This is the perfect opportunity to meet with Serena and become   
  
friends." Setsuna gave herself a private pep talk. Although from a distance, it looked as   
  
if she was actually talking to the bush she stood behind. Setsuna turned to see two older   
  
ladies staring at her. They whispered something between themselves.  
  
'Poor thing.'   
  
'Are you kidding? Look at her, she's probably not all there. For god sakes she is   
  
talking to a damn bush!' The old woman eyed her suspiciously.  
  
'I think I saw an article in the paper about an escaped mental patient not too   
  
long ago. I wonder?'  
  
  
  
"Is that so?" Setsuna interupted, "I really hope they got my good side." Pausing  
  
for a dramatic effect and suddenly looking very crazed, "Because if they got my bad side."   
  
Setsuna looked them over very slowly, "Lets just say you don't want to see my bad side."  
  
The two women turned on their heels and ran as fast as their tired old legs could   
  
carry them away from the dark haired crazy woman. Setsuna rolled her eyes and turned to   
  
see where Serena had gone.  
  
'If they had minded their own business, I would have left them alone.' Setsuna was   
  
already having a bad time since she had arrived on earth. The day after she had arrived,   
  
Atemis and her superior had come to a decision on what would happen for the next month.  
  
They wanted Setsuna to get close to Serena and her friends, but there was a catch.   
  
'What a catch!' Setsuna shook her head as she remember the day so clearly.   
  
~~~~~~Flashback~~~  
  
Artemis had come saying that it was time to get to know Serena and her   
  
friends, but they had decided on a different approach. Setsuna sat there listening to   
  
Artemis. Something was very strange she could feel it through her soul. She wasn't going to   
  
like this at all. She stood up closing her eyes and stretched her arms. The next thing   
  
she could feel is something strange happening to her body and her wings felt as if they   
  
disappeared. She opened her eyes and noticed Artemis stood a lot taller than her. Yes,   
  
he was taller than her, but this tall?  
  
She looked down at her feet and noticed black fur and paws.   
  
'What the ?' She continued to look at herself and notice that she had four   
  
black paws with long claws. Turning to the grinning Artemis, she attempted to look very   
  
pissed off. She ended up looking like a cat trying to take a dump in a litter box.  
  
"Artemis, what did you do to me?" She growled showing her little cat fangs.  
  
'I can't believe it. The catch is to turn me into a cat.   
  
"I am sorry but this is her idea. She said it would get you close to them   
  
without them knowing it is you. You being there and listening to them gives you a better   
  
advantage. Plus Luna will have to go through this also." Artemis then disappear in a   
  
bright sparkle of light.   
  
"Coward!!!!" She hissed. Walking out into the open she saw Serena and her   
  
friends out having a picnic. 'Might as well deal with it.' She walked to the girls and   
  
meowed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~end of flashback~~~  
  
Artemis appeared behind Setsuna quietly. He watched as she looked on at   
  
her assignment.  
  
"It helps if you go out there and meet her." Setsuna whirled around and   
  
glared at the man standing before her.  
  
"I know. I know." Setsuna growled. She really didn't like being forced to go   
  
back to earth and watch over her assignment so closely. However, there was nothing she   
  
could do knowing full well what her superior would say and how she would react. Setsuna   
  
cringed knowing exactly how bad her reaction would be.  
  
"Come on, Sets. You are wasting valuable time." Artemis was starting to get angry   
  
with the nervous female.  
  
Setsuna breathed in, 'I can do this,' she thought. Breathing out she walked smack   
  
dap into her assignment.  
  
Artemis smiled at the scene before him. He saw arms and legs all over the place   
  
with books and bags scattered about the two women. He knew things were going in the   
  
right direction and Sets would be okay. It was now time to see how Luna was doing   
  
with her assignment.   
  
He looked at the two one last time, 'Good luck Sets. Now it is time to check on   
  
Luna.' And disappeared into a light of bright colors. If anyone had seen him disappeared,   
  
they would have been sure they were losing their minds.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Luna was watching the men from a table in the back corner of the coffee shop she   
  
found them in. She was wondering how she was going to introduce herself to them. She   
  
could see that they were busy discussing something and was quite curious as to what. Luna   
  
was so busy watching the men that she never noticed the lights behind her.  
  
'How am I going...,' Luna was thinking when she heard a familiar voice behind her   
  
that made her jump out of her seat.  
  
"Luna. How's it going?" Artemis chuckled as Luna fell out of her chair and landed   
  
on her bottom.  
  
"Artemis!," Luna hissed, "You need to stop popping in and out whenever you   
  
feel like it crap." Luna glared at the man who sat down at her table. She stood up, dusted   
  
off her bottom and sat back down across from the grinning man.   
  
"I'm sorry, Luna." Chuckled the man who recieved a dangerous look that said 'Dont   
  
Mess With Me!'  
  
Artemis gulped, "Okay. How's it going?"   
  
Luna relaxed a little and looked toward the table where the men were, "I really   
  
don't know how I am going to start this."  
  
The two of them sat there watching the men trying to figure out how to start this   
  
assignment off. All of sudden Artemis snapped his fingers. He remembered how Setsuna   
  
started hers off. Luna looked at Artemis not quite sure what he had in mind.  
  
'She could give it a try.' Artemis grinned even more which seemed to frighten the   
  
woman.  
  
"What is that smile for? Did you think of something?" Luna asked cautiously still   
  
eyeing the man careful. 'Any time he gets that smile. It always means trouble for me or   
  
the others.' Luna grimaced as she remember the last time he had that same smile. Howling   
  
dogs, dawrf costumes, flying wigs, security, and damage to a little theather.   
  
Luna gulped afraid to ask what he was thinking, "Okay, so do tell before your face   
  
stays that way. Although it might be an improvement." Luna smirked at the last part with   
  
a grin forming on her face.  
  
Artemis made a face, "Do you want to hear my idea or are you just going to keep   
  
making fun of me?"  
  
Luna paused to think for a moment, "Idea or seeing your face stay that way?   
  
Hmmmmm? Interesting?"  
  
Artemis just stared at the woman infront of him. He was slowly starting to get   
  
irritated at being made to wait. They needed to start this assignment.   
  
Luna knew very well Artemis was starting to get upset, but she couldn't help   
  
make fun of him. He was always so cute when he was angry.   
  
Luna smiled, "Alright. Tell me this plan of yours."  
  
Artemis began, "What I want you to do is... Walk over to their table and I will   
  
handle the rest."  
  
Luna eyed the man carefully before she stood up unsure of what he had planned.   
  
Although she did know it was time to start her assignment. She took a deep breath and   
  
began her short journey to the table where Artemis would 'handle the rest.'  
  
Artemis watched as Luna walked closer to the men. The rest was up to him to take   
  
care of now. Artemis smiled as he saw a waitress standing right across from the men's   
  
table cleaning up another. Luna was in between the men and the waitress. Artemis waved   
  
his hand send a little magic over to where Luna was. The waitress turned too quickly   
  
right into Luna carrying a bunch of dirty dishes. Luna went tumbling into the men's   
  
table with dirty dishes, coffee and the waitress following her lead.   
  
The next thing Luna knew was she was covered in french fries and ketchup,   
  
hot coffee, soda, soggy wet lettuce, pea green soup, bread pieces, and salad dressing.   
  
She looked around to see she was not the only one wearing food, however, she was the   
  
worst off.  
  
'Why? Why did I agree with that crazy man?' Luna sighed as she could smell the   
  
leftover soup and salad dressing drippings she was wearing, 'Why couldn't the soup be   
  
something besides pea green? I hate that soup.'  
  
Artemis watched the scene which was created with his help and couldn't stop himself   
  
from laughing. He knew Luna would get even, but she needed to meet Darien and his group.   
  
It was the only way he could see it happening. He looked one last time at Luna and   
  
was gone once again in a bright flash of lights.  
  
'Artemis when I get my hands ...' Luna began to think when she was interrupted by   
  
a voice.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Okay that was it for the chapter? Did I leave it off in  
  
two places that left you to wonder what was going to happen?  
  
I hope so!!! Email me and let me know.   
  
Silvery 


End file.
